championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Sapphire
Born as Corazon Valenzuela, she is best known as Sapphire. She is that rarest of creatures, a superhero who is a rockstar. She began singing as a child and never believed she’d find anything she loved more than making music. That is, until at one of her concerts Corazon was attacked by a supergroup of villains hoping to hold her for ransom. Unfortunately for the villains, Corrie had more than just a spectacular singing voice. Her dormant mutant powers of energy manipulation suddenly manifested under the stress of the attack. Before she’d even had a chance to think, she’d blasted the bad guys into unconsciousness with flares of glowing blue energy. The media was ecstatic: the only thing better than a superstar was a superhero rockstar. At first, Corrie wasn’t so certain about this new development. Her life was already hectic enough with concert tours and appearances. As she thought about it during those first few months after her superpowered revelation, she began to see that she could help people in life changing ways using her superpowers. It answered that naggling voice of insecurity inside her that always doubted her own worth. She renamed herself Sapphire, in honour of the blue colour of her energy powers, and began fighting crime. It turned out to be tremendously exciting and rewarding. When she learned Defender was looking to start up a new supergroup in Millennium City, she immediately signed on to become one of the Champions. It didn’t hurt that Defender was a dreamboat of a superhero. Sapphire is voiced by Stella Quinn, who also provided vocals for a pop song recorded for the Champions Online second anniversary party. In Champions Online Sapphire appears in the Millennium City Tutorial, at coordinates 8999, 198, -1599. She's assisting with the fight against the invading Qularr, and will occasionally take to the air before returning to her position near Millennium City's Mayor. :For the full article of the Millennium City Tutorial appearance of Sapphire, see the article: Sapphire (tutorial) Perks Perk Objective Action Figures | widths="120" }} About Sapphire Of all the Champions, Sapphire is certainly the most outgoing. These days she’s still a superstar, but her musical career definitely comes in second to her superheroing career. She wears a crop top. Initially, Sapphire was a bit of a show off when fighting, tossing in extra flashy moves that looked good. As she became more confident and secure, she toned down the flash and focused more on developing her abilities. Ironically, that same superstar status that makes people question her abilities as a superhero has actually provided her with more experience than any other Champion. Everywhere she goes, bad guys attack her either for the notoriety of being able to say they’ve fought her, or for the chance to get an autograph. She outgrew her crush on Defender over the years and has become great friends with Witchcraft. She’s delighted that her teammates have found love with each other, although she is somewhat envious. She’d like to find her Mr. Right. Or at least her Mr. Cuddly. (She has been receiving a lot of letters from a secret admirer – all right, not so secret – promising to steal her the biggest sapphire in the world and asking her to become Empress of the Night, but while amused she’s pretty sure she doesn’t wish to become Mrs. Foxbat.) Category:Heroes Category:Members of The Champions